Lost Legends
by Sonicthehedgewolf
Summary: The war between normal Anthroes and the New Race breeds is over. Witness a Mobius that existed before Sonic the hedgehog was born. Based in Sonic Underground. A.U *It's better than it sounds; trust me
1. Chapter 1

Lost Legends 01

**Chapter 1: Coming of Age**

"Sonic are you alright?"

A blue ear twitched at the sound of his uncle's voice. A whimper escaped from the 10 year old hedgie as another spasm rocked through him. Stefan, Sparky to all his friends, bent down next to his nephew. The blue hedgie nearly giving his uncle a heart attack when he started screaming at 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Sonic can you hear me? Come on kid, answer me."

Another spasm rocked through the blue and peach hedgie. His whimpers traded in for screams.

"Make it stop!"

Stefan watched in horror as black claws grew from the flesh of his nephew's finger tips. Huge fangs forcing open the ten year olds mouth. A savage growl rumbling somewhere in Sonics' chest. The full moon shining in through the window of Sonics' room. And in that instant it all made a twisted kind of sense to Stefan.

And then Sonic shifted.

Well not Sonic but his body. Quills seemed to shorten as the ten year old grew bigger. A ten year old developed a muscular back and bulging biceps. Then his back shot up, body jackknifing as he let out a strangled cry. He managed two panting breaths before his arms and legs went rigid. His back arched to an unnatural height, spine jutting. His head dropped forward, his skin rippled and his back went even higher. A long whimper bubbled from his throat. Then his head snapped up, and for a split second his eyes met his uncles.

Eyes that was wild and rolling with pain and terror.

Eyes that used to be a beautiful emerald green, and were now yellow- and- orange, the pupils of which were tiny pinpricks of black in the center.

Stefan flinched away from his nephew. "Sonic?" The older cobalt hedgehog was answered by a snarl. Fur lengthened on the 'not- so- small- anymore' boy. Blue fur getting darker and taking on a black tint, his fur getting lusher with every gasp for air. Then Sonic convulsed all over his bedroom floor. Wave after wave of convulsions rocked him, each one emptying his stomach until there was nothing left to throw up. But that didn't stop his stomach from trying, horrible dry heaves that were painful to hear. Stefan placed his hand on his nephew's back, offering whatever reassurance and comfort he could give the boy. Sonics' back muscles twisted and shifted under Stefan's hands, the knobs of his spine (what happened to the quills?) pressing up against his hand. Sonic trembled as another wave of pain rocked through his still changing body.

The boy oblivious to anything but the hot pain that exploded as tight, knotted balls of energy drew together and then detonated within him. It was a mixture of the most exquisite pain and the hugest adrenaline rush that he's ever felt and it consumed him utterly. His body rigid and stiff as every muscle in it locked, and he felt an uncomfortable pulling sensation deep in his bones as they thickened and elongated. Muscle hypertrophied, and the myofibrils within them multiplying exponentially, and he sensed the power that suddenly existed in his body.

But he share as hell didn't like what he had to go through to become aware of that power.

Sonics' face was a freeze-frame of abject agony, his muzzle growing out to twice its natural length, lips peeling back from his teeth in a kind of frantic sneer. To Sonic it seemed to go on forever and he wondered why he had not passed out yet from the pain. But to Stefan, who watched the transformation it took less than 15 minutes. The chronic pain that he tried to retreat from so utterly was gone as quickly as it had come. Sonic opened his eyes (he had closed them to try and shut out the pain) and looked down at Stefan, who was standing looking up at him in an openmouthed expression of awe.

"Holy mother of God. Would you look at the size of him? You make Aleena look like a Chihuahua."

The monster in front of Stefan stood around 7 feet tall. A deep-chested, wide-shouldered slab of muscle and bone that looked as if it weighed at least three hundred pounds. Gray – and – black fur covered it from head to toe, (where did gray come from?) and a pale pink tongue lolled slightly from the mouth in the great wolf head. And teeth. There were so many damn teeth. The creature shook its head and stared at Stefan with those yellow - and – orange eyes. "Sonic?"

The beast growled and turned on his 'old' uncle. Almost taking his head off with a swept of his claws. But Stefan was too old to be taking down by a pup, he snarled back at Sonic. Muscles rippling as he pinned his nephew. Even Lycanthropes have feelings for the ones that reared them. And so the would-be –killer submitted shamelessly to his uncle.

At least until he got hungry…

* * *

**AN: Well here's a new Sonic the Werehog story but this one is a little different. This is set before The Lycan Diaries (which you'll be seeing eventually btw) and I wanted to experminet with a new plot. Instead of Sonic's dad being a werewolf, I made his mom a werewolf and his dad a normal Anthro.**

**I don't own Sonic or any of his friends because they belong to Sega. Ideas about character relations are infulenced by Lady Of Ice Chaos. And this has nothing to do with The Beast Within; they are both set in two different alternate realties.**

**Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Legends 02

**Chapter 2: Time for the Truth**

Sonic the hedgehog opened his eyes, wincing against the assault of the late-morning sunshine on his retinas. Sitting up in bed, he clutched his hands to his head as a mortar shell of pain exploded inside his brain. Bright stars lit up behind his eyelids, making him feel sick to his stomach. He sank back onto his pillow with a groan and stared up at the ceiling, which shifted and swirled slightly under his scrutiny. Saliva filled his mouth again and he concentrated hard on not vomiting, wishing these feelings would go away. A knock came at his door; Sonic lifted himself up off the pillow again. A fresh wave of nausea rolled over him, causing a hiss to escape his lips. "Come in." Stefan walked through the door with a mug of tea. "Hey kid. How do you feel?" Before Sonic answered, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his eyes shut against both the sunlight and the fireworks that detonated inside his skull whenever he moved. His mouth was so dry that his swollen tongue felt sticky against the roof of his mouth. Sonic heard the springs of his bed creak as his uncle sat on the bed. "Sonic?" The blue hedgehog forced his eyes open. His uncle was staring at him with a mug outstretched for him to take. "Here, this will help." Sonic took the mug and downed the tea in one gulp. Not caring that it scorched his throat. He placed the mug on the floor, which was next to a ripped leather- and- rubber jumble.

His shoes?

It looked like someone had taken a large carving knife and slashed at them in some frenzied attack. He leaned forward to get a closer look at the mess and gasped as the rush of blood to his head caused a balloon of pain to burst behind his eyes. "My shoes! What the…?" His voice cracked as he tried to speak, and his throat felt painfully raw. The pain pulsated through his esophagus in waves, and he instinctively reached up a hand to touch the flesh around his throat. He swallowed, wincing at the pain that even this simple act caused. Standing up, he looked around to see what stupid vermin was about to be blown sky high for tearing up his favorite sneakers; and saw properly for the first time the chaos that had become his bedroom. He turned in a slow circle, his mouth hanging open in utter disbelief as he took in the destruction and disorder that was all around him.

"Sonic calm down."

The ten year old waved away his uncle, as he saw that all of his possessions – he had so few good things that he kept them neatly arranged and cared for – were scattered around the place, many broken and destroyed. He shivered and became aware of the cold for the first time. Looking over his shoulder, he stared at the window, which was hanging at an impossible angle from the buckled metal casing. Large gouges could be seen on the frame where the white plastic had been scored away, revealing the shiny metal underneath. The window itself was just fine but appeared to have been torn away from the top hinge so that it hung outward at a drunken incline.

How could he have slept through this? How could anyone have slept through this?

His heart was slamming into his chest and he felt a sudden urge to scream out in anger. He wanted to cry. He wanted to kill someone. He wanted to find whoever had done this and-

"Sonic."

He turned to the sound of his name. His uncle was still sitting on his bed looking up at him with something close to pity. "It's going to be okay. Just sit down and we can talk." Was he insane? Sonic shook his head wildly. Someone had just destroyed his room and his uncle wanted him to have a friendly chat?

"Unc, somebody just fucked up my room."

Stefan shot Sonic a look that made the boy meekly sit down and shut up; a look that said you better watch your mouth little boy. "Now, you didn't answer my question. How do you feel?" "Like someone took a sledge hammer to my head. What happened to my stuff? Who did this so I can kill them?"

"You did."

"Come again?"

"I said you did. Last night."

"That's impossible. Why would I mess up my own room? And look at my sneakers. It took me 3 weeks to save up enough money for them."

"Calm down Sonic." "But my room." "Stop whinnying. It's not an attractive quality in an Alpha male." "What? I-I don't understand."

"Sonic this may be hard for you to believe. But you did destroy your room and everything in it."

"But why would I do that?"

"Because you're a werewolf."

Sonics' eyes went wide as he stared at his uncle. He chuckled nervously. Uncle Sparky just went off the deep end. Sonic shook his head to clear away all his thoughts that screamed 'Your uncle is a fruit cake!' "Y-You're joking right?"

"I'm afraid I am not sonic. You are indeed a werewolf and I have the bruises to prove it." "I-I attacked you?" "Not really, you've always been … impatient when it comes to food. I just wasn't able to get dinner into your mouth fast enough that's all."

"You're serious about the wolf thing aren't you?"

Stefan looked over his nephew, trying to figure out if the boy could take what had to be said. "Yes I am Sonic. How do you feel? Don't downplay anything." "Ask again when my head stops spinning." Stefan chuckled. "I know it's a lot to take in." "That's an understatement. I'm some kind of monster!" Stefan squeezed his nephews' shoulder. "We are not monsters." Sonic blinked. "W-we? Your one two?" Stefan favored his nephew with a smile. "Of course. We come from a long line of Royal wolves. Only wolf family with Vampire and Demon in our gene pool." Sonic frowned at his uncle. What psychopath thought being a werewolf was a good thing? Stefan smiled as if he could hear his nephew's thoughts.

"What do you know about werewolves Sonic?"

Sonic snorted. "Are you serious?" "Humor me." A smile tugging ay Stefan's lips. "I-I know that they can only change during a full moon?" Stefan raised an eyebrow at his nephew. "You sound hopeful." "I-I don't want to be a monster. And you make it sound like it doesn't work that way." Stefan smiled at his nephew. Sonic let out a sound that sounded very much like he was crying. Stefan chuckled. "I'm sorry if I scared you Sonic. But the moon myth isn't entirely true. Once a pup has enough experience they can change anytime. Though wolves are at their strongest during a full moon and most the time the wolves enjoy the moon nights. When we can live out our lives as our wilder counterparts." Sonic glared accursedly at his uncle. "You don't change. Why did I?" "Because I'm older and have more experience. Tonight was your first full moon. There's usually a huge celebration. To see a pup come of age and join the hunt. Wonderful thing." Stefan smiled at the son of his sister. Sonic frowned. "Why are you staring at me like that? It's creepy." The older Anthro squeezed his nephew's shoulder. "You remind me of your mother that's all. And the first time she saw the full moon."

"My mom was a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"The Queen of Mobius is a werewolf?"

"Yes. Her and Her sisters. Sorta"

"The three QUEENS of Mobius are werewolves?"

"No. Your mother and I are the werewolves. Ameena has the vampire gene, something very rare even in our diverse family. I guess it makes sense that she's a complete albino. Ateena is solid black and is a fire demon, or dragon." Sonic blinked at his uncle. "Our whole family is monsters?" "No. Just on your mother's side. Your father, Samuel is a normal mobian."

"Did he know? About the monster thing?"

"Of course he did. Despite what you may think Sonic, we are not monsters." "Do I have any cousins? I heard you talk about it on the phone once. Am I the only freak that howls at the moon?" A smile made its way on the older hedgehog's face. "What a nice way to put it." "I got another question. If you're from my mom's side. Why are you dark blue like me?" "Because I am adopted. I have no blood tie to King Alcan and his wife the Queen Aceena. Both of which are werewolves." Sonic blinked. Stefan smiled at his nephew. "Don't look at me like. I'm still your uncle. And to answer your question yes, you do have cousins. Silver is Ameena's son and is both a vampire and an albino; Shadow is Ateena and Shades' son, and all three of them being some type of demon. I think Shade is a were-beast, seeing that he can go toe- to –toe with some of the badest wolves out there. Shadow is a rare hybrid, a mixture of his mother and father. And you have a cousin on your dad's side, Scourge. He is immune to a species change; no venom from a wolf, vamp or demon can turn him or your father." Sonic buried his face in his hands. "Our family is messed up dude." Stefan laughed. "You're your mother's son alright. Now that you've changed we have to find your siblings."

Sonics' head shot up. "I have siblings?" Stefan nodded. "I'm sorry that I kept this from you, but yes you do have siblings a brother and a sister. You three are triplets." Sonic blinked at his uncle. Trying to wrap his head around everything. "I have a brother and a sister, and I'm a werewolf. Anything else?" Stefan chuckled. "Not really, no." "Why do we have to find my sibs?" "Because if you've changed, they have too. And it would- scratch that - WILL become dangerous if they are not found and you three aren't trained." "Where are they?" "I'm not entirely sure but I know how to find them. Your brother Manic is first. Come on get up and take a shower." The younger of the two hedgehogs pouted. "I don't like water." "I told you to stop whinnying. Now get up." Stefan threw a pillow at Sonic. Hitting him in the face.

"Unc?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do we have to get Manic first?"

"Because males come into their hunger faster than females. If we don't get him I'm afraid his hunger will."

"What does that mean?"

"Tonight is the 2nd night of the full moon. Both you and your brother will change and will hunt."

Sonic stared at his uncle's back in open mouthed disgust. "I am a monster." Stefan looked over his shoulder at his nephew. "You are not a monster Sonic. This is natural for all pups your age." He favored his terrified nephew with a smile. "You are so much like your mother."

"Can you tell me about her? I mean after we find my siblings and I'm not off somewhere eating people."

Stefan smiled at the son of his sister. "I'd be happy to Sonic."

* * *

**AN: Heres the 2nd chapter for Lost Legends and i know its kind of slow now, but i promise u that it'll pick up in a few chapters. Leave a review on ur way out to let me know what u think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Legends 03

**Chapter 3: The Search Begins**

What's happening to me?

_Find Food._

Why am I acting like this?

_Eat Now._

"Hey is anybody in here?"

Green ears twitched as they caught the sound of someone entering the warehouse. "Uncle can we get out of here. This place is creepy" Manic lifted his head where he had it between his legs. He had been trying to shut out the 'evil' thoughts in his head. Manic heard feet as the two people-whoever they are- made their way towards him. Manic got to his knees, being careful to stay low as he looked over the crates he was sitting behind. He saw two hedgehogs, both of them a dark cobalt color. One was a boy that looked around his age. The other was a lot older than both him and the boy. "Sonic how are you feeling?" "Scared. Hungry. Mostly hungry. Can we get something to eat after this?" The boy-Sonic was his name- turned around and Manic sucked in a ragged breath. The boy looked just like him. Only thing was that he was blue and Manic was green.

And that boy had orange eyes.

Manic knew for a fact that his eyes were sapphire. The older hedgehog looked like… no it couldn't be. That older hedgehog looked a lot like Prince Stefan Hunter. Queen Aleena's brother.

"Manic I know you're here. I know that you're probably scared and confused. I can help you with that."

Manic snorted. How would he know? I'm in a damn warehouse going insane. Manic's stomach growled, demanding food. And I'm starving to death, Manic added mentally. Manic's ears went straight up as he heard another stomach growl. This one coming from the boy named Sonic.

"Come on Unc. I'm starving. Can we get out of here?"

"No Sonic. If you're starving, then your brother probably is too."

Manic stood up a little bit. "Brother?" Stefan whirled around and saw Manic half crouched behind one of the piles of crates. "Manic. Nice of you to join us."

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"My name is Stefan Hunter." Stefan squeezed Sonics' shoulder. "And this is my nephew Sonic." At least I was right, Manic thought as he looked over the two Anthroes. "Can you come over here? I don't plan on hurting you Manic." Manic edged around the crates slowly. Long as he says on his toes, he was pretty sure he could outrun Stefan if the guy wanted to do anything. A quick kick to the kneecaps should down Stefan long enough for him to get away. And if it came down to it he was pretty sure he could outrun and out-maneuver Sonic to get out one of the doors. He stood about a foot away from the other two. Getting a good look at both Anthroes. Manic saw that he and Sonic looked a lot more alike than he had thought. Only difference still being that Sonic had orange eyes and what looked liked fangs poking out of his mouth. But there was a weird pulling sensation in the pit of his stomach that told him that he was safe with the other Anthroes. And a weird feeling that he knew Sonic from somewhere, that they belonged together somehow. Stefan flashed a smile in Manic's direction. "We don't plan on hurting you Manic. We're here to help."

"Don't need help. Were you serious about the brother thing?"

Stefan flashed that weird smile again. "Yes. You and Sonic are brothers. And we are running out of time." He turned his back on Manic and looked at Sonic. A boy who was breathing heavily like there was a 16 wheeler truck on his chest, and who seemed to be …growing with every breath? Manic took an automatic step back. Stefan cursed softly and turned back to the terrified hedgie that was Manic. Manic found that he was having a hard time breathing too. "Manic? Manic I need you to come with me. Right now. You and Sonic are in quite a bit of trouble." Manic eyed the Royal hedgehog. "W-What do you mean?" Stefan glanced at Sonic. "It's already begun. " Manic frowned. "What's begun? What are you talking about? What's wrong with the blue dude?" "Same thing that's about to happen to you if you don't come with me right now."

Manic took a few steps back. "Is that a threat?"

Stefan flashed that grin again. "Why would I threaten one of my sisters' sons? Aleena would kill me if I hurt you." Manic blinked. "You mean Queen Aleena? My mom's name is Jace." Stefan smiled again. "So that's who Aleena left you with; she left you to our best friend."

"What are you talking about? You on that stuff dude?"

Stefan shook his head, his wild quills (there like mine?) rattling in a secondary movement. "I'm sober Manic. All I ask is that you come with me, before you hurt someone or yourself." Manic frowned. "How do I know I can trust you?" What the hell was he doing? He didn't know this nut job, for all he knew this guy pulls crap like this every night. Luring kids away from their home and into his bed.

"You're just going to have to put your trust in me." He turned to Sonic. "Go wait by the door Sonic. Either he comes with us or he doesn't, were out of time." Sonic turned towards the door. Manic noticed how much more muscular the Anthro looked. Stefan flashed that smile again. "Are you coming Manic? We don't have any more time to talk about it. Your brother hasn't got much time left. And by the look in your eyes and the fact that your fangs have grown in you don't have any time left either. Now all you have to ask yourself. Do you trust me?" Manic frowned, the sane part of him knew that he should turn around and run-not walk- and run away from the insane Anthro in front of him. But there was this other side of him, the side that didn't exist till yesterday was telling him to follow Stefan. That he was safe with the Royal wolf-hedgehog. (Where did wolf come from?) "Hey! Hey wait up! I do trust you."

Stefan smiled at his 'new' nephew. "Come on. You're coming home with me and your brother. If we hurry we can call Jace-your 'mother' and let her know your okay." Manic nodded and followed his… uncle.

Mom's gonna kill me for talking to a stranger.

* * *

"Time to wake up boys. We got a big day ahead of us. Time to learn about our kind."

Two ears twitched at the sound of Stefan's voice. One blue, and the other green. Both boys groaning as they stretched and sat up. Manic and Sonic had both curled up practically on top of the other to go to sleep. Stefan sat on Sonics' bed looking down at his nephews. Both it seems were not morning people. Manic looked up at Stefan, his eyes half lidded as he let Sonic push him as he tried to get off the floor.

"You boys are so much like Aleena. None of you can take the sunlight well after the hunt."

Manic's ears shot up. "Hunt?" Stefan smiled down at Manic. "I told you what you were, what we are. You and your brother must get use to this life." Both boys snorting, feeling the exact same way about being werewolves. Though they were happy to know about their family and the fact that they were brothers. Sonic groaned as he stood up, stretching as he sat on the bed next to his uncle. Manic followed his brother's lead. Manic threw his arm over Sonics' shoulder so he could get a good look at their uncle. "So what's with the wakeup call Unc?"

"Time for a history lesson. Now that your hungers have been attended to. Time for you to learn our proud history." Both boys tilted their heads slightly.

"History?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Legends 04: The Beginning**

Let me take you back to the beginning. Back before Sonic and Amy got together. Before Dr. Robotnik /Eggman became a threat. (Yes we're going back a long time ago.) Before Sonic, Manic and Sonia we're even born. The time we land in is a completely different era for Mobius. The war between normal Anthroes and the New Race breeds is over. You see the New Race breeds are paranormal creatures like Vampires and Werewolves. The three main types of breeds are Vampires, Lycanthropes, and Demons, other paranormals are mini sub-breeds that branch away from the main three. After the war (which for the record the Mobians started because they we're afraid of the New Race) 2 separate kingdoms were established so Mobius could run as smoothly as possible. One kingdom was to rule over normal Mobians so there would be no more prejudice against the new race. The other kingdom was to rule over the New Race so the breeds wouldn't get too happy and start killing the Mobians just 'cause they could. So no race could have more freedom than another, the New Race breeds chose the Hunter Pack for their royal family. The Hunter Pack is the only New Race family that has a mixed bloodline. From Demons, to vampires to Lycanthropes, the Hunter Clan has it all. The present King and Queen were both Lycanthropes, King Alcan and his wife the Queen Aceena were expecting another litter. Each generation of Hunter's was stronger than the last, so even if the Breeds did rebel against their Monarch. There was a pretty damn good chance that the Hunters could kill anyone who challenged their authority. On the night of Blood Moon, Queen Aceena gave birth to triplets.

The 1st baby to pop out was a jet black hedgehog, like her father. She opened her eyes; they were a combination of the brightest reds and oranges.

The color of Flames.

The King smiled down at his first child, and then turned so he could give his daughter to the Senser. Sensers are special New Race Breeds that can 'sense' other beings powers. They could tell parents what breed their children were, and how much power each baby held. This particular Senser was bound to the Hunter Pack.

The greatest honor for any New Race Breed along the lines of 'I went into the lion's den and lived.'

Felix, a vampire breed, bowed slightly as he accepted the King's first child. A burning sensation immediately began to creep up Felix's semi-muscular arm. The old vampire cracked a smile. "Fire Demon. Interesting, and a fairly powerful one at that Alcan." The King beamed at his wife. The female gave a light smile back before her body spasmed and she went into labor with their second child. The second baby was also a female, but she seemed the exact opposite of her sister. Instead of jet black, this hedgehog was white. Albino white.

The king frowned slightly; albinos did not last long in their pack. They were always too weak to survive past 4 years of pack life. As Alcan took hold of his 2nd daughter she opened her eyes. Like a typical albino her eyes had no color pigment, so the blood was clearly visible. Felix smiled encouragement to the King; as soon as his flesh came in contact with the newborn he felt an icy cold sensation. "A Vampire? Aren't they rare in your bloodline Alcan?" "Yes they are, one every 8 litter. How powerful is my second child?" "As powerful as her elder sister."

The King nodded to himself as he handed his 2nd daughter off to a doctor. The Queen's screams told her husband that she would give him one more child in this litter. The last baby was a lavender morph, like her mother, and was visibility smaller than her slightly older siblings. When Alcan handed his final daughter to Felix, the vampire breed had the audacity to drop the baby. The hapless child screaming its head off not 2 seconds after it hit the floor. Both monarchs snarled at the Vampire breed as he –very shamelessly- fell backwards against the wall of the infirmary.

"Apologies my king. I-I didn't mean to."

"How DARE you drop your future queen! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slaughter you were you stand!" Alcan picked up his youngest and began to rock her gently. Muttering sweet nothings to quiet the baby down. Felix bowed his head slightly. "I-I was taken aback by how powerful the baby was. That thing you hold in your arms is not a baby. It's a monster." The king laughed at the vampire. "A monster. Surely you joke Felix. Aleena's barely the size of my forearm." "I am serious Alcan. She's more powerful than you are right now. As she's was born not 20 minutes ago. I am sorry I dropped her. God knows how much I enjoy living. But THAT." He pointed at the now sleeping child still in the King's arm. "Is not a baby. It's some kind of Lycanthrope goddess in the flesh." The King smiled. "So she is a werewolf then?"

"Did you not just hear a word I said Alcan? Yes she's a thrope and a dangerous one at that." The King shrugged off Felix and turned to his life mate. The queen holding the first two of their children. One baby for each of her breast. Alcan and Aceena smiled at each other. The King rocked his youngest, a smile tugging on his lips as Aleena cuddled up against her father's chest.

"You're such a pretty baby."

"A baby that will grow up and slaughter us all."

Both monarchs snarled at the Senser. "Keep your opinions Felix, to yourself." The Vampire bowed his head. "As you wish my king. My services are no longer needed. May I depart?" "Yes you may. Thank you for your insight Felix."

If only the king had heeded the Vampire's warning. He could have saved himself a lot of trouble as the 3 girls grew up.

* * *

At first everything was fine but once Ameena reached 8 years old, her parents had to deal with her full powers coming in. Every tree in the forest surrounding the royal home was a blaze for about a month. Next was Ateena, at ten her appetite became more Vampire-ish. Whereas before she ate raw meat like Aleena, or any other Lycan breed. It took almost 4 months for her to get control over her bloodlust and even now you must be careful around the Vampire Queen. Last but not least was Aleena at the age of 13 she went through puberty. Grew breast, started liking guys, oh and nearly killed her whole family during her first couple handful of transformations. It got so bad that the King and Queen were forced to lock their youngest daughter in one of the holding cells, where rouge or feral thropes must be kept. Many different packs suggested – no demanded- that Aleena be put down. On the day it was supposed to happen both Ameena and Ateena went down to talk some sense into their little sister. And surprisingly it worked, and Aleena was allowed to live as long as she could keep her wolf in check. Now all three girls are 16 years old, and are looking for their life mates. Ameena and Ateena already having found boyfriends on the many secretly planned trips to the local night club, The Blue Moon. The three teenagers were almost out the door before….

"Where do you 3 think you're going?"

All three hedgehogs spun on their heels and smiled innocently at their father. "We were just heading out daddy." The king snorted as his eyes wandered over the clothes his girls had on. His eyes bugging out of his head when he saw how much cleavage Ameena's red shirt showed. Aleena was a little bolder than her sisters sporting a turquoise half shirt that showed her mid-riff and a pair of too tight (in Alcan's opinion) faded blue jeans. Ateena seemingly the only sane one, had on a red blouse (with small slits for her wings on the back) with black jeans. Alcan glared at his 'bold' daughters. "You two aren't going anywhere unless you put on a proper shirt."

"But Daddy…."

"Don't 'daddy' me. Upstairs and change now. I will not have males gawking at you two because you don't have any damn sense." Ameena pouted and started to her room. Aleena on the other hand stayed where she was. By birth right she was to become an Alpha Female. And to Alcan's frustration she was openly rebelling against her father's orders. "Aleena I told you to go and change."

Clear emerald eyes met amethyst. "I heard you."

"Aleena." The albino tugged on her slightly younger sister's arm. "Don't start again. Just listen to him this once so we can go meet Jace and go to the club." Aleena lowered her green gaze to her sister. "No. I'm sick of being told what to do. It doesn't feel right anymore."

"Aleena..."

"She has a point Alcan." The king turned to see his wife come into the front room with Ameena not far behind. To his disappointment Ameena had not changed. "I thought I told you to go and change." "Mom said I didn't have to."

Alcan growled softly at his wife. "Aceena you can't keep under mining my authority. I told them to change." "And I don't see why they have to. Their getting to that age Alcan where they want to find their own life-mates. Why not let them."

"Do you see what they have on?!"

"Yes and I think they all look beautiful." The Queen turned to her daughters. "You can go now. And stay out as long as you want. No curfew tonight." The girls gave a happy squeal, hugged their mother and were out the door before their father said a word of protest. Alcan glared at his wife. "How - Why on earth would you tell them that?" "Because it's time they left the den. They're not puppies anymore Alcan. And to be honest I didn't want you and Aleena fighting again. She could really hurt you." Alcan snorted. "She's 16!"

"My point exactly. She's a teenager and it's their natural instincts to rebel against authority. It doesn't help that she's coming into her alpha powers faster than what is natural. One day you're going to push her too far and she's going to push back. And it may end with you crippled and bleeding beneath her jaws." Alcan frowned.

His little girl wouldn't do that….would she?

Aceena smiled softly as if she could hear her husband's thoughts. "She's not a little girl anymore Alcan. One of these days you're going to have to let go."

"Ugh! Can you believe him?! I swear I'm going to end up killing father one of these days if he doesn't leave me the hell alone." Ateena snorted at her sister. "It's your own fault Leah. Why can't you just listen to dad instead of making this big deal out of every little thing?" Emerald eyes narrowed in a glare. "Whose side are you on anyway Tina?" "You have to admit she has a point Aleena. You've been more aggressive lately." Ameena elbowed her little sister in the ribs. "You got anything to share?"

"Oh Ha. Ha. I am not 'with child'. It's just I can't help myself. He starts yelling and I have to say something." "Maybe it's the mating instinct. Mom said we all have it. Maybe you just want a pack and a mate."

"Okay! Stop! I'm not even going to touch that topic, not even with a ten foot pole."

Both Vampire and Demon exchanged a glance before they burst out laughing. Aleena scowled at her sisters for all of two seconds before she started laughing too.

"Hey guys."

The triplets smiled as their mutual best friend showed up, quite literally out of nowhere. One second it's just the sisters and the next the wolf Anthro had fallen in step next to the sisters. Jace threw her arm around Aleena's shoulder seeing that, for some reason she was more comfortable around the lavender morph than with her sister's. Ameena had told them it was probably because they were both wolves and they both shared the pack mentality.

Maybe that's why not 20 minutes later Aleena was in her wolf form snarling at two male Anthroes one a lion the other another hedgehog. Both being 'breed haters' and had openly insulted Jace for being friends with 3 breeds. Jace had knocked the lion Anthro, Luther, on his ass seeing that the two often got into fights likes this. It was the first time however that Caesar (the hedgehog) had attacked Jace back. The timber wolf had wound up on the ground, landing on her tail the wrong way and getting a bloody nose. THAT'S what had pissed Aleena off.

Luther had taken a swing at the wolf princess and lit the fuse to Aleena's ever-shortening temper. Aleena had transformed and very nearly taken both males head off with one swipe of her dinner plate sized paws.

But the fight- if you can call it that- attracted the attention of a blue- and- peach hedgehog that was walking by on his way home. He had stopped and watched the whole thing play out, now he steeped in. Putting himself between the very angry wolf and the pathetic Anthroes that were cowering away from said breed.

Aleena paused. Where did this other male come from? She had seen him across the street out of the corner of her eye. But how did he get over here so fast! Then she heard the light baritone voice of this new hedgehog. For some odd reason it made her heart beat faster. But why? She mentally kicked herself, why on earth would he come over here for her? "Come on Luther. You should know better than to mess around with breeds. And you." Aleena watched the boy turn stiffly to fast Caesar; she had a feeling that he was glaring at the shorter hedgehog. "How dare you hit on a female? It doesn't matter what kind of Anthro she is. I thought your dad would have taught you that." Caesar sneered at the blue hedgehog. "Please Samuel. That female hangs with breeds. She needed some sense knocked into her." Aleena and her sisters snarled in protest. Samuel looked over his shoulder, somewhat surprised that the hulking 8 foot black wolf had disappeared. And in its place was a lavender female hedgehog, with bright emerald eyes. She was actually kind of pretty, he hadn't expected that. Samuel looked back at Caesar. "You're a waste of fur Caesar. And so are you Luther. Now scram before this pretty little wolf gets tired of me holding her up and tears you to pieces." They cowards didn't have to be told twice. They picked themselves up and were half way down the block when Samuel blinked. He turned to see that the wolf-girl was right there in his face.

"Why did you do that?"

He blinked. Feeling more than a little hypnotized. "D-Do what?" "Why did you get in front of me even though I could have easily killed you?"

"I didn't think about that." The girl frowned at him. "Were they your friends?" He blinked. Why couldn't he stop staring at her, she was obviously still pissed but he found her cute nether the less. "Uh- No. They aren't, I've seen them around and stopped them from beating on a couple of girls." The girl snorted then turned and went back to her friends. "You okay Jace?" "Yeah. I'll be fine. We should go. We kept the guys waiting long enough." Samuel heart immediately plumbed. That beautiful girl was already spoken for?

All the girls, Sam noted that there were four of them not including the wolf he had a crush on. "Um. Do you guys mind if I come with you? I wouldn't put it pass Caesar to lie and say wolf-girl here attacked him. His parents are like the presidents of the 'New Race breed removers.'" The black hedgehog regarded him. "That's really nice of you seeing that you saw my little sister in her wolf form. Aren't you afraid of us?" Sam titled his head slightly.

"Should I?"

The albino smiled and shook her head. "No. But that's still brave of you. We're going to the Blue Moon. Do you know where that is?" "It's that night club that serves both breeds and mobians right?" "Yeah, we better hurry."

Samuel fell in step next to his crush. He offered her his hand. "I'm Samuel by the way." She stared at his hand, a slight frown on her face. "I-. My name is Aleena." She shook his hand as if she were afraid he smack her with it. "The albino is my older sister Ateena. The black one is our elder sister Ameena." The black fur dropped back to put her arm around her little sister. "We're triplets." Sam smiled. "Nice to meet all of you." Aleena motioned to the timber wolf next to Ateena. "And that's Jace." Jace looked over her shoulder and winked. "Nice to meet you handsome." He smiled, and stopped short when he saw the three different guys standing outside the club. Ateena ran to a gray furred hedgehog.

A hedgehog that was like 6 feet tall.

Sam staggered back. His own height being 5'6, slightly above the normal 5 feet flat all hedgehogs were known for. Aleena smiled. "Echo has that effect on everyone. I can change and become 8 feet tall and he still scares the hell out of me." Echo smiled over his lover's head. Not a hard thing to do since Ateena herself was 5'4 like the rest of her sisters. "Nice to see you too Aleena." Ameena giggled as her own lover wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her to his chest with a growl.

Aleena smiled. She was happy for siblings, but at the same time hated them with a passion. How dare they find life-mates before she had found her own? She sighed as watched Jace abandon her too so she could make out with her boyfriend Jacob. She noticed Samuel staring at her. "What?" "You don't have a boyfriend?" "Sadly no. I've been playing third wheel for them for 4 months now." Samuel frowned at her. "I find that very hard to believe." Aleena raised her eyebrow. "Why?" "Personally, I think you're kinda cute." Samuel smiled as he watched Aleena's face grow red.

"You- You really think that? Even after…"

"Yes. I know we just met and all that. But since your sisters and Jace are going to be busy for awhile, I –I thought maybe you'd like to take a walk with me." Aleena eyes went wide as her mind struggled to comprehend what Samuel had just said. "You want to take a walk? With me?"

"Yeah. I mean if you want to?"

Aleena thought about for all of 8 seconds. "S-sure. I'd love to Samuel."

And so they left, they were gone for about an hour. And by the time they got back to the Blue Moon both Aleena and Samuel had made plans to go on an actual date. Her sisters didn't stop bugging her about her 'walk' with Sam all the way back home.

"All we did was talk. Seriously sis that's all we did."

Ateena wagged her finger in her sister's face. "You're lying. I saw the way you looked at him. You like him? Don't you?"

"T-That's ridiculous."

Ameena threw her arm around her younger sister. "You're a bad liar Leah. You can tell us now. Or we can annoy you to death till you tell us."

"Nothing happened! All we did was talk about the date next Saturday. Oops."

Aleena clapped her hands over her mouth. What on earth had possessed her to tell her sisters that! Now she'll never have any peace. Being the older sisters both Vampire and Demon practically dragged Aleena upstairs to Ameena's room, they all but tied their little sister to the bed. "Tell us everything! And we're not taking no for an answer."

Why were big sisters always so pushy?


End file.
